What do you mean you are leaving?
by valentina2
Summary: Not again. Someone is leaving but who is it this time? Does Yuki want to leave the pink head behind again or is it Shuichi this time?
1. Default Chapter

Gravitation is not belong to me. I wish it is ^_^. I love Yuki the most.  
  
I promise that I will finish this story in less than a month (I hope) so enjoy the story. You won't have to wait long.  
  
What do you mean you are leaving???  
  
Chapter 1 The beginning of trouble.  
  
Yuki was looking at his watch for a hundreds time that night. It had been 1 a.m and he hadn't back yet. He had never been back this late before. Yes, he had but he always called when it happened but not today, there was no call today, nothing today. He just left quietly in the morning. He didn't say that he would be late but he also didn't say that he was going back for dinner like what he always did. "What's happened to that idiot singer?" Yuki was asking himself. He was worry, he was very worry indeed.  
  
Why should I worry about him so much? Didn't I always want him to leave me alone? Oh yeah, leave me alone, why? Is that because of the way he's getting to my heart?  
  
"Oh damn. I am beginning to talk to my self. Dam that baka. Why did he change me so much?" Yuki was shouting without even realizing it. "I have better things to do other than thinking about him. It is not like I can't live without him or anything."  
  
Silence. The room sudden became silence. It was the silence of danger and frighten. The dark study room became even darker in front of Yuki.  
  
Live without him. I surely can live without him. After all I have lived all those years alone. So when did it change? Why would the thought of not having him now frighten me? I have never though that he'll leave me. Not after that incident anyway. He promise me that he will search for me wherever I go and he always said that he love me so why should he leave me behind? It is unreasonable. I shouldn't think about something like this.  
  
But his mind didn't want to listen to him when the thought concern his lover.  
  
Who am I kidding? I love him too much to live without him. I always know that so why couldn't I just tell him that I love him? But what if some day he left me, what am I going to do? Will I become like before? Can I still keep on living? No, if some day he left me I'll surely gone crazy.  
  
The sound of the opening door had woken him from his own mind, his little world.  
  
"At long last." Whispered to himself while a smile appear on his face. Yuki was sitting there to wait for the pink head came and annoyed him. It was always like that. Shuichi always jumped on him whenever he got home. The though of the pink head action always could lighten his mood. All the previous though had been forgotten. He would never admit that but he always love the way the pink head annoy him and missed it whenever that baka was not around. The boy surely hold a lot of power over him but that baka didn't even know it.  
  
Hell, he doesn't even know how much I love him. No I can say that he can never image how much I love him. I am sure he knows that I love him by now but he doesn't know how much. He is such a baka.  
  
"Tadaima Yuki" the quiet voice was said from the leaving room.  
  
What? I thought he has said that by now and why is it so quiet? Oh probably he though that I am sleeping but he will be here in no time. I know that he always check this room even if he thought that I slept already.  
  
So then he kept waiting for his love to come and give him the annoying medicine, which was what he needed now. . . . . .  
  
Five minutes later. Nothing happened. . . . . .  
  
Ten minutes later. Still hadn't come yet. . . . . .  
  
Fifteen minutes late. A very piss Yuki stood up and walked to the leaving room just to catch the sign of the pink head in the kitchen. The boy was moving slowly in the kitchen. He looked so tired and the sign of angry was still slightly show on his face but Yuki was standing too far away to notice it.  
  
I thought he has eaten something already after all it is really late now.  
  
"Didn't you eat anything?" Asked Yuki  
  
"No time" was the only answer Yuki got.  
  
He doesn't sound happy to see me and he doesn't even look back at me. He has never talk to me in that way. Is it just me or is that baka look very tired and type of messy. Why is he acting so cool toward me? What is happening here? Does he get tired of me? Yuki was asking himself. He was very confused now but it seems that he couldn't do anything else other than looked at the very tired Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi was slowly moving around the kitchen to get some cold food. After what like a century he finally found a bowl of rice and some vegetable to eat. He looked like he was forcing himself to eat. Awhile later, he put aside his unfinished bowl of rice and walked straight to Yuki. The way he was walking made Yuki thought of the character on his novel, who was just survived from a terrible accident. It looked like he could fall anytime and forcing himself to move. Suddenly stood on his tiptoe and gave Yuki a wet, passion kiss which allow the golden eyes no time to react other than gave in.  
  
"Good night" was what the baka said afterward. Didn't wait for Yuki to say anything else, Shuichi walked to the coach and lied down follow closed by his lover.  
  
"Are you Ok?" asked Yuki while looking at his lover's tired eyes.  
  
"I am Ok, just tired." He said before close his eye. "I love you, Yuki" quietly Shuichi said before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Yuki was sitting on the couch with a now sleeping Shuichi. He looked at his lover with an worry eye.  
  
What's wrong with him today? He is acting so weird, but at least his kiss is still the same hot and passion. He even said he love me before he sleeps. I doubt that he doesn't even know he said that so he is still love me right. Probably I am thinking too much. Maybe he is working too hard for his new album. That can explain his tired. I should have a private talk with that K later. He can't wear out my Shuichi like that or better still I can force him to give Shuichi a break and we can spend time together.  
  
"Ok, that's it" was what Yuki suddenly talk out loud with an evil smile still on his face. Remembering the sleeping brat next to him, he was quickly covering his mouth and slightly blush appeared on his face.  
  
Who could have thought of the day I can act so stupid. I live with that baka too long and I can feel that the wall inside my heart is slowly disappears by the warm heart of my baka.  
  
Bend down to kiss his lover gently. "Good night, love" said Yuki with the warm voice then slowly take his lover back to his bedroom. He couldn't let his lover sleep on the leaving room like that. He couldn't find it in his heart to let Shuichi sleep on the couch again. Quietly looked at his sleeping lover. Yuki smile and left for his study room. He would talk to the boy tomorrow and of course K as well. But now he had a book to finish.  
  
To be continue. 


	2. Where is Shuichi?

Ok, Gravitation isn't mine.  
  
I love Yuki the most as I said in the previous chapter but I also love Shu a lot toooooo. My cute little Shu-chan. @_@  
  
Thank for all the reviews. This is my first fanfic ever that why it mean so much to me. I laugh like crazy when I received (nearly cry... ( )it because I love writing a lot. I want people to enjoy my story. Thank you so much and so I will shut up now.  
  
The story will probably turn a bit dark later. But not this chapter.  
What do you mean you are leaving???  
  
Chapter 2 Where is Shuichi?  
  
The shining of the sun was what made Yuki woke up that morning. The once dark study room was filling with morning warm light. Slowly open his eyes, Yuki was feeling very uncomfortable, his back was aching, his head was hurt like hell. Where am I? Confusing, he took a look around him and realized that he was still in his study room.  
  
"What am I doing in my study room?"  
  
The memory of the previous night suddenly entered his head. The sign of the very tired Shuichi, the fast sleep the guy failed to and all the smallest detail of the night.  
  
Oh, right. I work until very late yesterday night and I don't want to disturb Shuichi so I just fall asleep in my study room. Who have thought I also have this day when I care for the other enough to "sacrificed" my supper warm bed?  
  
Yuki glared at his watch just to catch the sign of 6:26 a.m.  
  
Hell, I just sleep a little more than one hour. What should I do for the rest of the day? The though of going back to sleep isn't too please him.  
  
And then an amazing ideal went through his head.  
  
I'll take Shuichi out today. Never mind that K, I just need to talk to him and if he doesn't let Shuichi go today, I'll make him pay for that. I can ask Shuichi what's wrong with him there day. Oh well, and some fun together. The boy is going to love it. Now all I have to do is waiting for him to wake up.  
  
After decided everything, Yuki stood up and walked for the bathroom to take a very quick shower. The though of what would happened that day surely had excited him. He went to cook breakfast for his lover afterward. Yuki wasn't usually doing this sort of thing but Shuichi didn't look very well yesterday so he wanted to fit the boy that very morning.  
  
It was 8:05 when Yuki finished cooking breakfast. "Shuichi should wake up by now" though Yuki, with that he slowly approached his bedroom. He didn't want to wake the boy up if he still looked tired but one pick shouldn't hurt anyone. Open the bedroom door, Yuki just stood still with his eye wide open when he took a look at his bedroom.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" the very panic Yuki was shouting.  
  
His bed was empty, the little pink head was no where in sight. Shuichi had gone.  
  
"Where can he be going?" Searching the entire bedroom for a note Shuichi could leave behind but found nothing. Yuki was angry now. "Where should he be at this hour?"  
  
No, when does he left? I don't even know. It is past six when I woke up so he should leave before that. What the hell can he be doing at that early in the morning? Why should I worry about him when he doesn't leave me a note when he has to go early?  
  
Yuki was angry. Angry about his lover but mostly angry with himself for not knowing what was going on around the boy he love dearly.  
  
Probably it is K again. I shouldn't worry too much. He will be back in the evening. Yuki convinces himself. "I still have work to do. Work is the best way to forget about the baka now."  
  
With that he walked to the kitchen and got a beer for breakfast. The food on the table wawas forgotten. After all what the point of eating when his baka isn't even around to annoy him.  
  
After one hour and ten cigarettes later, Yuki had successfully finished one chapter of his new book.  
  
Next two hours, he had finished one more page.  
  
And the rest of the next three hours, Yuki had done no more than one paragraph.  
  
I should have know better, I can't do anything when the though of Shuichi is flying around my head. He gave up. He was completely defeated by the pink head. I can't think of anything else other than him.  
  
"K-san gets ready to face me." The very dark Yuki rose from his sit. Getting his coat in hurry, Yuki was run out of his house to the NG record. The though of owning a car had disappear out of his head completely.  
  
Arriving twenty minutes later. Yuki was running to Bad Luck room. He should cared less now. Whatever the gossip would go around the building. He was worrying about Shuichi and angry at the same time. He would have a very serious talk with the boy later. He couldn't do this to him. Leaving him all worry. When he entered the room, all eyes turned to him with a surprise look. Hiro was sitting with his guitar on hand. Suguru and Sakano were drinking tea while K was standing with his gun on hand. There was not a single trace of the pink head singer  
  
"Wow, what a surprise to see you here Yuki-san. What can we do for you?" Said K  
  
"I am not too happy to see you, you know. Now tell me where is Shuichi? I need to talk to him." Said Yuki in a dangerously low voice.  
  
"What do you mean? Isn't Shuichi with you? Did you two have a fight again?" Asked Hiro. He didn't like the writer a bit. He always made Shuichi cry but if his friend still loves the guy then he had nothing to say.  
  
"For god sake, Yuki can you leave him alone when he doesn't feel well?" Said Hiro.  
  
What does he mean by that? Yuki thought. Now he is very worry. Why should Shuichi with him when he has rehearsal to do?  
  
"What do you mean he doesn't feel well? I knew that he is tired after coming back late yesterday but it is all your fault when he has to come home late and leave so early in the morning." He was pointing at K when he said that.  
  
Everyone in the room became alarm with the piece of information Yuki just gave.  
  
"What do you mean by that? He doesn't come here for two days already. He said that he doesn't feeling well so he asks for a break." Said K  
  
"He told us that he want to be alone with you so we shouldn't visit him." Said Sakano.  
  
"No, it can't be. He is a bit tired yesterday when he went home at one o'clock but he left before I wake up this morning, which is before six. He doesn't say anything to me." Said Yuki. He was angry and depressing at the same time.  
  
He is lying, why does he lie? What is he doing? Does he get tired of me? Does he want to leave me now? All the bad though went through his head. Shuichi had never lie to him before. He didn't want to lose the boy now. Not now, not in the future. He wanted to have him forever, for eternity. Now, knowing that the boy had lie to him, he wanted to broke into pieces. He didn't want to face Shuichi, he was afraid that Shuichi would leave him alone again. For the first time after the death of his sensei he truly wanted to run away again. Without a word, Yuki turned around and left.  
  
"Yuki-san" Hiro called  
  
Yuki stopped but not turned around to face his lover's best friend. He didn't want any body to know how Shuichi lie had affected him.  
  
"I think Shuichi has his reason for lying like that. He will tell us when he is ready." Hiro said. Even he was surprise to know that Shuichi was lying to all of them. It was unlike him to do that. He cared so much for the other to hurt them like that. Shuichi had hurt him but the look of Yuki's face made him want to comfort the older man. He always though that the man was just using his friend and playing with him but he had the look of heart broken when he knew what Shuichi had done. He knew his word couldn't help the writer much but he still wanted to help. He knew everybody was thinking the same thing and everybody was hurting to know the true because, for them, Shuichi was the light of their life. He always could brighten the day and made everybody happy. He sat in silence when Yuki moved toward the door once again. He hoped that the older guy would be all right and he also hoped that Shuichi could give them the answer for what he was doing. He wanted to trust his best friend.  
  
Yuki was walking senselessly around the city. He wanted to trust his lover. The though of Shuichi is seeing the other going through his head. He didn't want to think about it. He knew that the pink head still love him. Why else the boy has said that he love me when he sleep. Though Yuki. But why did he lie? Where had he been all this time? All was still a question. Half of him wanted to meet the pink head but half of him didn't want to do so. It seems that the though of the pink head had made him walk to the park where the purple eyes demon dropped into his peaceful but lonely life. Sitting on the bench where they used to sit together and let his mind wander around the pink head. The thought of the pink head and the park brought him to a little incident, which happened a week ago. Come to think of it, Shuichi is changing after the phone call he received last week. "Is that it Shuichi?" Yuki said to no one but himself.  
  
One week ago  
  
"Yuki, Yuki ne. Let go on a date pleazzze." Said a very excited Shuichi. Today is his day off. It was rarely for him to have the day off and more rare if he and Yuki had the same day off. After finish his latest novel, Yuki decided to take a short break so here he was, begging for his love to go on a date with him. "It has been a long time since you took me out so why don't we go today. The weather is grate and we are both free today." A very cute Shuichi on his dog uniform is begging his love to go with him. He has decided he want to go out today and once Shuichi decides on anything, he always work really hard to get it so here he is begging, dragging and he can even black mail Yuki or whatever it take to get Yuki out of the house for the rest of the day.  
  
He is doing a good job though Yuki. I can never resist him when he has that look and of course the baka is too stupid to realize it. Why not going, I can have a little break. The though just for a second before Yuki thinks about it again. How can I relax with that noisy baka around? Oh well, at least I won't feel bored and I always enjoy the baka presence anyway.  
  
"Ok, we are leaving in half an hour. Get ready." Said Yuki.  
  
"Really" Ask Shuichi  
  
Didn't even wait for the answer, Shuichi said: "I love you, Yuki" and the very happy Shuichi was dancing around his leaving room. "We are going on a date. Yuki is taking me out. Yuki is taking me out. I am the happiest man on earth. Have Yuki all for myself." Shuichi was singing happily. But then he turned serious, the most serious face he can manage. "But where should we go? The cinema, then restaurant? No not again, we run like mad when a fan recognizes us last time. I don't want to face that again. Arcade? More crows and more fans? Yuki won't like it there and he will kill me if I take him there. Museum? Shopping? Concern? No, No, No. Yuki won't like any of that." Shuichi was talking to himself. He was thinking very hard.  
  
Yuki was watching the pink head with an interest look. It was really fun to see how his lover talked to himself and decided where to go. He looked so kawaii and innocent. Suddenly the though of leaving the house was the last thing he wanted to do. The only thing he wanted to do was took his lover to the bedroom and ravished the baka for the rest of the day. The though was interrupt when the pink hair called for him.  
  
"Yuki"  
  
"Yuki"  
  
"Are you listening?" said Shuichi. He had trying to talk to Yuki for more than a minute now but the guy didn't seem to listen to him.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I want to ask you what do you want us to do?"  
  
"Bed" was the only word that escaped his mouth. He didn't want to say it but he didn't realize that he had said that before it was too late. Yuki was embarrassing, the thing he hadn't done for a long time. His face was turning a slightly pink. It was alright when he said it before, he couldn't care less when they were talking about sex but around Shuichi too long had changed him a great deal which, he himself didn't even realize it. And now, he was blushing, he knew that but he couldn't help it. He couldn't control himself around the pink head. Yuki knew he wouldn't hear the end of it if the baka saw him like this. But luck was on his side when the baka didn't look up at him to notice it because he was trying to hide his own tomato face with no success.  
  
"Oh, Yuki. You can have it all later after our date, ok?" the tomato Shuichi was talking shyly.  
  
"So where do you want to go?" asked now pink face Shuichi.  
  
"The park"  
  
"Oh, that is perfect. You are really a romance writer after all. On the sunny day, back to where we first meet. Spend our time together, talking about what has happened after we meet." A very dreamy Shuichi was talking.  
  
"I don't mean that park." Said Yuki to the thin air. The brat had left for his coat without listen to him one bit. Standing still, Yuki said to no one in particular "Fine then, go to our park" and he smiled when he continued to think about his lover.  
  
The only sound stopped him from his though was the sound of the phone ringing. After awhile of talking to whomever it was calling, Yuki called for Shuichi.  
  
"Hey baka, you have a phone call."  
  
"Thanks Yuki, Who is that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Who can it be? Other than Hiro, and some other people who, Yuki know, there is no one else know that I am here. So who can it be? Shuichi thought when he was walking to the living room and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, this is Shuichi."  
  
Suddenly his face turn pale, and his voice was cold the next time he answer.  
  
"Oh, it is you, I should have known. Why do you call me here?"  
  
"What?" now there was alarm in his voice.  
  
"I see,"  
  
"I know"  
  
"We will meet later"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Shuichi just stood there after hang up the phone. He moved when Yuki was trying to get his attention.  
  
"Are you ok?" Yuki was worry, Shuichi's voice and reaction when he was talking on the phone. It was un-Shuichi like and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
"I am Ok, it is just an old friend" Shuichi spoke when he realized that Yuki was standing next to him.  
  
Decided to trust his lover, Yuki didn't ask anymore question. They left for their date afterward. Shuichi was acting normal and he was enjoying their date so Yuki just let the matter go. After all, they both enjoyed their date that day.  
  
Now  
  
Still sitting on the bench, he decided to come back and waited for his lover to come home. It took him nearly an hour to arrive at his flat. He sat on the living room to wait for his lover while drinking his beer. He was waiting and waiting. It had been more than 2 a.m now but his lover hadn't come home yet. Yuki was a big mess, the cans were all around his living room. The phone rang fifteen minutes later. Yuki was hurry to pick up the phone. His heart lift up when he heard the voice of his lover.  
  
"Hi Yuki, sorry to wake you up this late."  
  
"I haven't sleep yet, where are you now? Why don't you back yet?"  
  
"I am fine but I won't be back tonight so don't wait for me ok. I will talk to you tomorrow when I back home. Bye" Without waiting for the reply, he hung up the phone.  
  
"What do you.." Yuki question was replied by the sound of the phone.  
  
What do you mean you are not coming back tonight? Where are you? You are getting too tired of me, aren't you? Didn't know what else he can do, Yuki just sat there to drink but it wasn't the beer anymore. He was drinking his wine. He wanted to get drunk, he wanted to forget, and he didn't want to think about his lover any more. Slowly, he failed into a deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
In the other part of Tokyo, the very sad Shuichi was sitting there in the very dark room.  
  
He knew he had hurt Yuki by not coming back but he was afraid to face Yuki. He knew that Yuki had came to NG that day and he sure that Yuki had found out that he had lied about where he was. No he didn't lie to him, he just didn't tell him the whole true. It was always like that, he couldn't tell him all of it.  
  
"You still haven't decided yet, Shuichi" asked the man in black outfit.  
  
"I have and I know what I should do but I just couldn't face him now. I don't want to hurt him."  
  
"You have change, Shuichi." Said the man.  
  
"I guess so. Let go to sleep Saki. I will solve all of this tomorrow." With that he walked pass the man know as Saki to the bedroom. It had been a long time since he slept in this room.  
  
To be continue  
  
Wow, finish at last (this chapter only). I have a feeling that I am turning Yuki into another K. Oh but never mind. Shuichi will go home next chapter so wait to see what happened next.  
  
I love all of you guy who is reading my fic, especially the one who enjoy it, thanks you so much......... 


	3. Broken promise

As you know, Gravitation does not belong to me.  
  
This is the third chapter. I really don't know where the ending (this chapter) will take place so don't blame me for it ok. I am working very hard at the moment. ( And in my fics, Hiro just knows Shuichi for about four years.  
  
What do you mean you are leaving?????  
  
Chapter 3: Broken promise  
  
Shuichi arrived at the flat where he was sharing with Yuki around noon that day. After stood outside of the door for nearly half an hour, Shuichi decided it was the best of him to come in and face Yuki. What Shuichi saw has broken his heart. Lying on the floor was no other than Yuki, the man he love, around him was several cans of beer and a couple of empty wine bottle. Shuichi was shock, he knew he had hurt the other man but what he knew was nothing compared to what he saw. Yuki had never liked that, Yuki was too cool, too great to break down like that but deep down Shuichi understood his lover action.  
  
Closing the door behind him, Shuichi walked pass to where Yuki was lying and look at his lover with loving eyes. Too afraid of waking the man up, Shuichi didn't dare to move him to the couch.  
  
"Do you know, Yuki, the way we show our love is so similar." Said Shuichi to a sleeping Yuki.  
  
Why Yuki? I only want to make you happy so why I always end up hurting the one I love. You always take care of me in shadow, do you really think that I don't know it. Maybe it is for the best. I don't want to hurt you anymore. If I stay with you, you will break again and again until there is nothing left  
  
Slowly, he picked up all the cans on the floor and brought it all to the kitchen. As he walked, he noticed the breakfast, which Yuki had cooked for him the day earlier.  
  
I wonder did you eat anything the day before. I bet that running from here to the NG record without eating anything all day definitely really tired even if it is Yuki we are talking about. If it is the difference circumstance, I should be really happy to have Yuki do that for me. But not now, not this time. Stop thinking like that Shuichi. This is not a time for you to think like that. I think I should cook something for him before he wakes up.  
  
***  
  
Yuki woke up about an hour after Shuichi went back home. The smell of delicious food made him realized that how hungry he had been. But more than that, he was happy to see the pink head, who was working his way in the kitchen. The happy feeling didn't last for long when the memory of yesterday found the way back to his head.  
  
"Shuichi, what the hell are you doing in my kitchen?" Shout Yuki  
  
"Ah, you wake up already. I am preparing a meal for you of course." Said a happy Shuichi.  
  
"Don't go on the "I am so happy mood Yuki", where have you been all this time? This is my place, you just can't leave as you like and come back anytime without letting me know anything." Said a now very disturb Yuki. How can he do that? Didn't come back for nearly two day and act like nothing has happen.  
  
"And don't tell me you were at work all those time coz I know you didn't." Yuki continued.  
  
"Wow, are you worry about me that much Yuki. Did you go to NG to look for me?" Shuichi was giving Yuki a shinning look. He knew what Yuki had done all the time but he didn't want the time they shared together be ruin so he acted as if nothing had happened. After all, he always acted this way. But this time it had bring out Yuki temple  
  
"Oh, don't act like nothing has happened. Why did you lie to me? I though that you love me so why did you lie to me and went god know where?"  
  
Shuichi expression became serious by this commence. "I didn't lie to you Yuki. Did I tell you that I am going to work all this time?"  
  
Realized what Shuichi was saying. That true the pink head had never tell him that he went to work for the last couple of day. He just assumed that was where his lover could had been. It mean he didn't lie to him. Yuki was more than happy to know that. But that didn't change the fact that Shuichi was hiding something.  
  
"No, you didn't say anything about going to work. But why did you lie to the other?"  
  
"Yuki, I have my reason. Can we not talk about this now? I will tell you when I can." Shuichi was talking in a very serious voice. The mature voice, which Yuki had never have a change to hear before and his eyes was begging him not continue asking.  
  
"He will tell us when he is ready" that was what Hiro had told me. I guess he was right. Even though I knew that something fishy was going on but I think I have to trust him then. And the look that baka was giving me now made me can't resist him anything.  
  
"Ok, let talk about this another time then but I am not letting you go like that."  
  
How can this brat do this to me? I was so angry yesterday but now he made me forgot everything. Because I love him, I want to trust him.  
  
"I know"  
  
"Let eat something now, I know you are hungry and I cook all your favorites today"  
  
"Do you mess up my kitchen again?"  
  
"No, I don't"  
  
To Yuki surprise, the kitchen was completely clean and the food looked yummy.  
  
"Did you really cook this? Or did you go out and buy it?"  
  
"Of course, I cooked it. Any more question?"  
  
"Yes, is it eatable or just for show? I don't want to have stomachache like the last time you cooked our dinner."  
  
"Oh my Yuki, just eat it. Don't complain." Shuichi was giving a very secret smile.  
  
I don't like the way he looks just now. Something is not right.  
  
Even thinking like that but he still sat down on his usual sit when Shuichi was facing him. Oh, I bet it taste just like always. The brat can't cook even a smallest thing. But Yuki was very wrong this time. When he started to eat his food, his eyes widen. It is delicious. Since when can the brat cook? Maybe I am too hungry. The look on the author's face was priceless.  
  
"Hey Shuichi, when did you learn how to cook?"  
  
"I always know how to cook, it is just that I have so much fun to annoy you." And then he laughed like mad. "Do you really think I can't cook? I always want to mess up with your kitchen, that's why. And last time you ignore me for more than a day so I accident put some washing powder in the food while I cook." Now smile a very evil Shuichi.  
  
"Why, you cheater. You won't live to see another day."  
  
Yuki was a second late for Shuichi had run out of the room. But Yuki followed him immediately. After twenty minutes of playing hide and seek, Shuichi had received two punches on his head.  
  
"It is hurt, Yuki. You are so cruel."  
  
"It serve you right. Who told you to put washing powder in my food? I can never image you've done that."  
  
And Yuki walked back to his sit to continue his meal.  
  
It is fun too annoy him but it is even more fun to surprise him. I think I should surprise him more often then.  
  
More? Do I have a change to do it again? Looking at him now make me forget the reason why I came here today. Is it all right to make the decision like that? NO, I am here to do it, not to question my decision. Shindo Shuichi has never had a second though on anything.  
  
***  
  
Yuki was eating in silence. He didn't know what to say anymore. It seem that his lover had many secret, which he didn't know. Come to think of it, he didn't know anything about his lover other than he was living with his parent and a sister while attending high school with his best friend, Hiro. So much for six months living together and I didn't know a damn thing about him.  
  
Through the corner of his eye, he saw Shuichi was approaching him. Without saying a word, the pink head bend down and kiss him. Everything happened there day had made him forgot how good Shuichi's kiss could be. He gave in just a second later. Shuichi was kissing him hungrily, like they had never kiss before. Yuki was returning the kiss with the same passion. Together, they made their way to the bedroom  
  
***  
  
Exhausted, they fall to a deep sleep in each other's arm. Created the peaceful sign around them. For the first time in two days, they had found each other again.  
  
When Shuichi woke up, the sun had set, the sky was changing to the dark color of the night. Looking around, he couldn't see Yuki anywhere. The though of his lover had hurt him great deal.  
  
Am I too selfish? This shouldn't be happened in the first place. But just look at Yuki make me can't control myself. Admit it Shuichi, you don't want to do that. Why do you have to force yourself to do something you don't want? But do I have the other choice? No, I don't. I have better go and find Yuki now. It is nearly time I have to go. I can't delay this anymore.  
  
He found Yuki in the living room.  
  
"Yuki" he called out.  
  
"Shuichi, you are up. You sleep like there is no tomorrow so I don't want to wake you. What have you been doing there day anyway, you seem didn't get enough sleep." Didn't wait for the answer, Yuki lead the pink head sat next to him on the couch. Holding him tight liked never letting him go.  
  
Shuichi lied down to rest his head on the other man. Both of them sat quietly. The though of having the other next to them was enough for now.  
  
What should I do now? When it comes to Yuki, I have lost myself. I can't make the right decision.  
  
"Today another murder has happen, the police is still working on the case. They believe that this is for revenge. This has been the fifth cases in just one week.." Don't want to listen to it anymore, Shuichi turn off the TV.  
  
"There seem a lot of murder this week. Be careful you'll be the next target if you went home late like the last time." Said Yuki jokingly.  
  
He took a look at his lover. Shuichi looked so cool, his eyes like ice. The warm feeling around him had disappeared. The unfocused eyes were looking at the black screen of the TV. He definitely didn't hear what Yuki said.  
  
"Are you ok, Shuichi?" The boy was making him worry, he had became a completely different person.  
  
"I am OK"  
  
Sat up from his lying position, Shuichi looked at Yuki's eyes and ask:  
  
"Yuki, do you love me?"  
  
Surprise with the question, Yuki looked at his lover. Why sudden? He knew he love the singer but does it enough to admit it now. Should I tell him I love him now? Not knowing what to do, Yuki just sat in silence.  
  
Shuichi was waiting for the answer. He knew that Yuki love him but he wanted to hear it from the man. He wanted Yuki to admit his feeling if they were going to fight together for their love. The silence had really gotten to him, didn't want to force the writer any longer, he said:  
  
"Never mind, you don't need to say anything."  
  
Yuki turned to hug his lover tight.  
  
"Yuki, you know that I love you, don't you? Please don't ever question my love for you" Shuichi said in a sincere voice.  
  
What was that for? But Yuki answered anyway.  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
Of all the thing Yuki could think of, he could never think of what was going to happen next.  
  
"Yuki, let break up"  
  
Silence,  
  
Did I hear it right or did he just say he wants to break up?  
  
"WHAT?" Shouted Yuki  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Let's break up, Yuki."  
  
He is joking right?  
  
"Are you serious, Shuichi? If you are joking, I'll never forgive you."  
  
"I am serious, Yuki"  
  
"But why? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"I am sorry, it is not your fault, it is mine. I am unable to say anything else."  
  
"I am not letting you go like that. I was right from the beginning, there is something strange about you since last week. Tell me the reason. Who CALL YOU LAST WEEK? IT IS THAT CALL ISN'T IT."  
  
Shuichi just sat in silence.  
  
"ANSWER ME"  
  
"It is not your choice, Yuki and Yes, it is because of that phone call."  
  
"Not my choice. Is it your choice then? You said you love me. Why can you leave me? Oh, I know, your new lover call you last week doesn't it? So now you are leaving for him or is it her?" said Yuki in a bitter voice.  
  
"I don't have the other lover. I love you but I can't stay by your side anymore. Please understand it."  
  
"No you are liar, if you love me, why do you leave me. You are a liar. You don't love me at all do you?"  
  
"Yuki."  
  
"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU LIAR."  
  
"If that what you want Yuki, but I DO NOT LIE TO YOU. I have never, ever lie to you. Do you think it is easier to do this if I just lie to you, find whatever reason so I don't need to explain anything. I don't want to lie to you, Yuki."  
  
Stood up, Shuichi reach to his pocket and left the spare key Yuki gave him on the table. The key he had to beg Yuki for along time to get but he was letting it go like nothing important now.  
  
"Good bye Yuki. I will send somebody here to get my stuff later."  
  
Shuichi left the apartment quietly.  
  
"Oh god, what have I done? Did I do something wrong? I don't want him to leave me, after so long, I have finally found him. I will not let you go, Shuichi."  
  
Yuki runs out of his apartment to find Shuichi. He caught the sign of the pink hair stood outside. Prepare to call for him when he noticed that the boy was not alone. He stood with the other man and Shuichi was hugging him tight. Together, they made their way to the waiting car. Unable to say or do anything, Yuki just stood there and watched his lover left with the other man.  
  
To be continue.  
  
The next chapter will be ready in a day or two (I hope). Pleasssssssssse wait for it. Ah, I love you guy.............. 


	4. The concert

I hope you can enjoy this chapter more than the previous one. Again, Gravitation isn't mine.  
  
What do you mean you are leaving?  
  
Chapter 4: the concert.  
  
Mika was very worry about her brother. It had been a week since she had heard anything from him. It wasn't unusual for him to disappear like that when Shuichi was on tour but now Shuichi wasn't away and he was getting ready for his concert so it was really strange that she couldn't find him anywhere. She had called him for a thousand times as well as paying him a visit but no body had answer the phone or opened the door. She could understand when it happened in the morning but at night, Shuichi should be home, he should pick up the phone or open the door even if Eiri didn't agree with it. She did ask her husband to know whether Shuichi was staying at work but the president inform her that the child always left early. Why did Eiri always make her worry about him? She was on her way to NG to ask Shuichi about her brother.  
  
***  
  
Shuichi was doing his rehearsal as usual. It had been five days seen he broke up with Yuki. The next day he went to work as usual. He was great by a mountain of question from Hiro, Suguru, K and Sakano. He had to face the very angry and upset Hiro as well.  
  
"What have you done all this time, Shuichi? Yuki came here to look for you yesterday. Why did you said you don't feeling well and you want to stay at home while in true, you are not even rest. Am I still your best friends?"  
  
"Sorry, Hiro. I need someday off to be alone but I can't find any reason to force K to give me a break. I don't want you to worry about me Hiro." He left out the best friend part and Hiro noticed it.  
  
"It doesn't mean you can not say that to me. You at least could tell me about it. So what have you been doing?"  
  
"Nothing special."  
  
"Can you tell me about that?"  
  
"Sorry, I can't tell you."  
  
"Oh right. I am nothing to you. Do as you like? Like I care."  
  
Then Hiro left without saying a word to him. He was angry with him, he sured about it. And he was still angry. Why did everything go out of his way? He met Hiro everyday but the guy didn't even say hello to him.  
  
Tomorrow is the night of concert. I should work hard for that. Let put everything aside now. I can't regret anything now. After all this is the way I have choose.  
  
***  
  
The door of the rehearsal room opened at that moment to release a very piss Mika. It caught the attention of everybody in the room at that very moment. For everyone else, exclude Shuichi, this entrance showed was so similar to the one Yuki did last week. They were wondering what would happen next. For one thing they had learn when they were working with NG that was never ever made the president's wife angry, they would be dead by tomorrow if that happened. Mika was slowly approaching Shuichi. All they could do was prey for the singer's safety.  
  
"Shuichi, do you know where is my stupid brother?"  
  
"Why should I know?" Answered a very annoying Shuichi. Everybody was looking at him with wide eyes, nobody dared to talk to Mika that way.  
  
"You are his lover, you should know where he is. Tell me now" Mika demanded  
  
"For one thing you should know, it is ex-lover now. We broke up last week." Shuichi said firmly  
  
"What?" everyone in the room asked at the same time while Mika stood deadly in silence. To tell the true, all of them were shock, if they were really broke up then how could Shuichi worked so well for the whole week. The singer always down when there was something happened with Yuki but this time he didn't even show any emotion.  
  
"Did he break up with you again?" asked Mika after she regains control.  
  
"No, I broke up with him." If they didn't freak out before, they are now. There was no change that Shuichi could do that. Everybody though that it should be the other man who would do it first. Hell, they even placed a bet on it.  
  
"You did what?" all of them asked  
  
"Why did you do that?" this time, it was Mika.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"It is my business when my brother is involve"  
  
"Are you his mother or something? You should quit that Mika-san, you really annoy him." Shuichi said irritated.  
  
"Why, you. I was wrong, I thought that you could be the only one who can bring Yuki happiness. But now you do this to him. How can you? Let me tell you, I couldn't get a hold of him for a week already, god know where is he at this moment? He could be dead in some place already. It is all your fault if something happened to him." Mika left in a hurry. She wanted to find her brother as soon as possible. She knew it too well that her brother love Shuichi very much. He had never treated anyone like the way he did to Shuichi.  
  
Back to the room, every one just stood there. They didn't know what they should do.  
  
You are wrong Mika, It is not only god know where is Yuki now, I also know very well where is he but what the point of telling you about it. You will ask me too many question then.  
  
"Did you really do that?" for the first time in five days, Hiro had talked to him again.  
  
"Yes, isn't it what you always want? You always think about how much Yuki always hurt me didn't you. Are you happy now?"  
  
The answer really shock Hiro, the Shuichi he knew had never talked to him like that but he chose to ignore it.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" carried on with his question.  
  
"What the point of telling all of you this? It change nothing anyway"  
  
"What is the way of talking to your friend? What is wrong with you? If you continue doing this, you will lose all your friends really soon."  
  
"What if I don't want to have friends anymore?" His eyes turned really cold when he said this.  
  
"I am leaving now, I will be back before the concert tomorrow." He said and waved his hand.  
  
"Stand right there. If you move I will blow up your head. I don't want you to ruin the concert tomorrow so stay here and practice some more." K said.  
  
"Don't joke around K." Shuichi turned to face K. His eyes were as cool as demon.  
  
"Your gun is out of bullet for quite along time now. You just use that gun to scare us." Then he continued to walk to the door.  
  
"And don't worry about the concert tomorrow, it will be my best concert ever. Bye." And he left.  
  
***  
  
"What is wrong with him?" said Suguru. He was too shock to say anything until now.  
  
"He is completely difference. Can a people change so much in a short time? Did the break up with Yuki make Shuichi mad?" Sakano said afterward.  
  
"I don't know, I really don't know. And what with don't want to have anymore friends." Answered Hiro.  
  
"I will have to find out about it." Then K followed Shuichi.  
  
"Let wait for me. I want to know what is going wrong as well." Said Hiro.  
  
"Me too" This time was Suguru  
  
"Me too" and then Sakano  
  
***  
  
Shuichi was walking out of NG building when he heard his name called.  
  
"Hey, Shuichi"  
  
Turn back, he saw Saki who was standing near a black car.  
  
"I am coming to pick you up."  
  
"Did I tell you that you don't need to do so? I am fine on my own." Answered Shuichi.  
  
"I know you will be fine but I want to meet you."  
  
"You can meet me later. I am on my way to meet you anyway. You know full well why I don't want you to come here. The other scandal is something I don't want to face now."  
  
"Oh, that should be fun. "Bad Luck vocalist has a secret relationship with the head of police department." Is that good enough?"  
  
"Well, it is good enough but we should leave now."  
  
"Let's go Shu-chan." Said in playful voice  
  
"Stop playing around. You are too old for that already." Shuichi snapped back.  
  
"I am not the one who is playing around. You are the one. Why did you talk to your friends that anyway? You don't have to do that."  
  
"You heard. You should know the reason. For me, Bad Luck and Yuki are both very important. I just do what I think is necessary. Didn't you the one who said that I should break up with Yuki. So I think it is also the best if I stay away from them as well. I am just doing what you said." Answered Shuichi  
  
"Don't say like I am an only bad man here. If you don't break up with him, it is alright with me. It is your choice. I don't force you to do so."  
  
"But you know I will do as you say."  
  
"True. So don't say I force you on doing so."  
  
"If we don't leave now, we will be late."  
  
"I think you are right"  
  
They get in the car and drive off.  
  
***  
  
"Saki, where is Yuki now? Is he still at home?" Shuichi asked in a very quiet voice. After left NG, he had thought about nothing else but Yuki.  
  
"I think you will ask. Yes, he is still there. Are you worry about him?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Don't worry, he will be fine. He can bear with it. I am more worry about you. I know you are also hurt a lot but you have to stay calm and control yourself all the time."  
  
"I am fine."  
  
A moment of silence was created until:  
  
"Shuichi. I think your friends care about you a lot."  
  
"Didn't I tell you that I don't want to talk about this matter anymore."  
  
"If you don't think about Yuki a lot, you should have notice it by now. We have been followed since we left NG." After confirm what the other man said. Shuichi gave a sigh and spoke:  
  
"Oh god. Do they know when to give up? I bet it is K who start all of this."  
  
"What should we do with them? Should we teach them a lesson or two about not following the other around?"  
  
"Leave those poor guy alone, Saki. I don't want they get hurt. Cut them off. Don't let them know where are we going."  
  
"You've got it." He speed up the car and in less than five minutes, they were lost to the other.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, shit. We've lost them." K said.  
  
They had followed Shuichi car since they left the building but just in a few minutes, the car speed up and boom, they couldn't find it anywhere.  
  
"I thought your skill is really good. How can you lost them so easy." Asked Hiro.  
  
"That guy is not a normal person. I think he knew we are following him from the beginning. Look at your right side."  
  
They all looked at the right when they notice that they were outside NG once again.  
  
"How? When?" Asked Sakano  
  
"He was leading us around the city all those time. How can I lose to a kid?" a vein was popping out of his head.  
  
"Who is he anyway? And what with doing as he say? Did Shuichi really break up with Yuki because that guy said so." Hiro said angrily. It seem that all of them had arrive a second late to here who Saki really is.  
  
"I think we should wait and ask Shuichi about it tomorrow. It is if he is willing to say it." This commence was belong to Suguru.  
  
"If he doesn't, I will force him to do so. This time I have to get ready. It is time to go and buy some more bullets." K said.  
  
"So what Shuichi said was true. You are out of bullet." Shout Sakano.  
  
"Yeah, I was out of bullet since the day Yuki came to find us." Said K  
  
"Wait, how can Shuichi know it. He talked like he knew exactly when you are out of it." Hiro asked.  
  
"I wonder how as well." K replied. "Even if he knew how many bullet did I have and counting each time I shoot, he shouldn't know it if he wasn't there."  
  
"I swear that I will find out the reason." Shout K.  
  
Just then, Hiro received the text message. "It is from Shuichi." he announced and read it out loud.  
  
"Don't follow me around. You should be at NG to get ready for tomorrow concert. See you all tomorrow."  
  
"That bastard, I am going to kill him." Shout K. Everybody looked at him nerves. After all, they were the one near him now.  
  
***  
  
Mika arrived at Yuki's building an hour latter. She banged on the door and shout: "Eiri, I know you are in there. Open the door now. Don't force me to break it down"  
  
"Eiri listen to me. Open the door now." She shouted for thirty minutes and then gave up. She had called Tatsuha just after she had left NG. Tatsuha was also in Tokyo. That boy used any excuse so he could be with his god, Ryuchi. Tatsuha had the key to Yuki house. It was so unfair when Tatsuha had it but she didn't. Everytime when she managed to have the key, Yuki always changed the lock the next day so she didn't even bother to get the key now.  
  
"What are you sitting there for?" Asked Tatsuha when he arrived.  
  
"Waiting for you, what's else. Now open the door for me."  
  
"What's the matter now? You didn't even tell me the reason why you need the key so badly?"  
  
"I am worry about Eiri. Did you know Shuichi break up with him last week?"  
  
"What, it can't be. You are joking right?"  
  
"NO. I am not and hurry open that door fast."  
  
After they unlock the door, they step in a very dark room. Yuki was nowhere to be found. Together, they searched for Yuki. A short while later, they found him in his bedroom. He was sitting on his bed and smoking. He didn't look up to see who his visitors were. He didn't care.  
  
Gosh, I am so stupid. I believed what you said and followed you, just to find you with the other man. Shuichi, you are a really good liar. No, you are the best one. So why, I am still thinking about you? You really don't care anymore, do you? I want to forget you so badly, I even went out to find another girls but I can't do anything, every time when I kiss any of them, your face show up in my head. I can't forget you. I can't stop myself thinking about you. The house is so lonely without you. There is nothing left of you in this house anymore. I wonder when did you get it? You don't even have a key now so how did you get it. The true is I don't care how you did it, I just know that there is a greatest lost when I came home to find everything really gone, you won't come back this time. No more. Where are you now Shuichi? Are you with him now? Who is he? I lose you now, I've lost you to him. I don't want it this way, I want to have you back.  
  
***  
  
Mika and Tatsuha were looking at Yuki quietly. The man didn't look at them, he didn't ask them to leave like he always did. He just sat there and deep in though.  
  
"Eiri, talk to me, please" begged Mika  
  
Silence  
  
"Eiri, please"  
  
Silence  
  
"I heard from Shuichi ." she didn't get to finish her sentence.  
  
"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you." Yuki snapped back. The mention of Shuichi name had brought the reaction from him.  
  
"Please don't be like that Eiri." Mika said. Tear was running down her beautiful face. Tatsuha was standing in silence and looked at his brother and sister. He didn't know what to do. The only time something similar happened was the incident in New York, betray by the one he trusted the most but this time the pain in his eye was greater. He must have trusted Shuichi more than his sensei. After all, the boy decided to stay with him when he learned what had happened in New York.  
  
"Why, Mika? Why did the one I love always betray me? Am I that hateful?" Yuki started to talk.  
  
"No, don't talk like that. It is their own fault if they can't see how good you are."  
  
"He said that he love me, he said that even before he left me. I did trust him then. He said that there is no other. I did trust all of them, I trust what he said but why did he have to be with the other man right after he leave my side?"  
  
"Eiri, Eiri, don't be like that. I don't know what had happened between you two but if Shuichi do that, he must have his reason. Didn't he tell you he love you before he leave, there should be a reason. I know that kid, I can see love fill his eye when he looks at you. If you want to trust him, then do so. You don't know what the other man means to him, so ask him if you want to know. If you love a person, you have to trust them. If you feel that he still love you, believe in that when he said he still love you. Eiri, you have to find the answer you want on your own. Running away is not the way to solve the problem."  
  
Does Shuichi still love him? Thinking back, he did tell him many times that he love him and that he will never lie to him.  
  
"Yuki, you know that I love you, don't you? Please don't ever question my love for you"  
  
"I DO NOT LIE TO YOU. I have never, ever lie to you. Do you think it is easier to do this if I just lie to you, find whatever reason so I don't need to explain anything. I don't want to lie to you, Yuki"  
  
"Do you really think he still love me? Do you really think I should trust him" The true was I wanted to trust him but I were afraid that I will get hurt like before. But it would be alright wouldn't it Shuichi because you are not Yuki sensei, you are my Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi, please don't break this child anymore. He had been through enough. I trust you will bring him happiness even now, I still can see in your eye the love and concern you have for him even you are trying to hide it behind those cold eyes you show me. Please give him the reason, the one reason for him to live. Think Mika  
  
"I am going to meet him now" Yuki said after a long pause.  
  
"Wait, Eiri. It is late now. I guess Shuichi left NG already. Why don't you wait until tomorrow unless you know where is Shuichi staying and look at you, you look like a mess now. How long didn't you change and eat something?" Asked Mika in a mother's voice.  
  
"I don't know. I couple of days."  
  
"You should go to take a shower while I prepare something for you to eat."  
  
"But."  
  
"No but, go now."  
  
"Yeah, mother." And he went to take a shower.  
  
***  
  
"What do you think you are doing? Do you know what will happen if Shuichi doesn't going back to his side. He will brake completely. Does it what you want to see?" said Tatsuha angrily  
  
"Do you have any other way to comfort him? After what happened in New York, he didn't opened up with anybody until Shuichi came. I want to believe in that child. I think he still love Eiri."  
  
"I know, I want to believe him too but I don't want to see Yuki broke again." He was looking down to the floor and said nothing else when his sister was watching him.  
  
"That's enough for now, can you cook something? I want to find out where Shuichi is." She asked her brother  
  
"Ok" Tatsuha answer.  
  
After asking around for around ten minutes, she couldn't find where Shuichi was.  
  
"Did you find where is Shuichi?" asked Tatsuha  
  
"No, I have call his parent's house but nobody pick up the phone, I call Hiro and he said that he doesn't want to talk about that baka now. It seem that they have an argument as well. The same go for K, Suguru and Sakano. I even call Ryuchi but he said he hasn't seen Shuichi for a week already. Do you know where can he be?"  
  
"No idea. We should tell Yuki to come to tomorrow concert."  
  
"The problem is how can we convince him to do so?" Mika asked.  
  
After along time of talking, at last he gave up the argument with his sister and brother. They forced him to go to sleep and went to the concert to meet Shuichi, he wanted to do it that evening. But there was no way he could leave when his sister and brother were out there.  
  
***  
  
The day of the concert had arrived. It was two hours before the start and everybody was waiting for Shuichi to show up.  
  
"Do you think he will come?" asked Sakano  
  
"Yeah, he will. He told us so." Answered Hiro  
  
"If he doesn't I won't show him merci." Add K  
  
"We have Nittle Grasper here." Suguru said calmly.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to cancel today's concert?" Asked Saki  
  
"You know me, Saki. I won't change at the last minute and I want to do it as my last present for her." Answered Shuichi. "So please be fast, we have a little more than one hour before the concert start."  
  
"As you wish, Shuichi but I am coming in with you today."  
  
"I don't have a choice, do I? Fine then, they already saw you yesterday so there is no point of hiding you anymore."  
  
Shuichi arrived at NG about ten minutes later. He hurried and changed to his stage clothe. Saki followed him closely. He met with the other a minute later.  
  
"Hi everybody." Shuichi said when he came into the room.  
  
"You are here at last. Do you have any ideal what time is it? We don't even have time to rehearsal one more time." Said Hiro  
  
"Don't worry, I will be fine today." Shuichi said calmly.  
  
At that time, everyone notice that Shuichi was not alone. He was with the man from yesterday.  
  
"Who is he Shuichi? Is he the one with you yesterday?" Hiro asked again. He felt annoy about the man who was with Shuichi all the time.  
  
"Yes, he is the one with me yesterday." answered Shuichi  
  
"Don't be so calm. Did you really break up with Yuki because of he say so?"  
  
"Oh my, you didn't just follow me around the city yesterday, you were spy on me as well. So if it is like what you said. What are you going to do about it?" Shuichi was challenging them.  
  
"Is that it Shuichi, you broke up with me because that man say so?" Nobody had time to react when Yuki suddenly appeared at the door. "Tell me Shuichi, is he that importance to you? Is he more importance than me?" asked Yuki  
  
"Yuki." Shuichi managed to say at last. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Is that all you can say to me now? What does that man mean to you? You said you still love me. I believe that so I came here today. I don't want to lose you. I want to tell you that I LOVE YOU Shuichi. Please come back to me."  
  
Every one in the room was stunned they didn't expect to hear this from Yuki, not in front of every body anyway.  
  
"Yuki, why did you choose now to say that" Shuichi was happy, he was happy that at last Yuki told him what he wanted to hear the most. But at the same time, he didn't know what he had to do.  
  
"Is it too late for that now, Shuichi? I can't lose you Shuichi. Not now, not forever. I want to stay by your side." His eye was looking right at Shuichi, they stared at each other for a long time until Shuichi turned away and looked at Saki, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"Do as you like Shuichi, do what you think is the best but be sure to bear with the consequence of your action." He smiled at Shuichi.  
  
"I know Saki. Thank you, I know what I should do now." Shuichi replied.  
  
Yuki was angry, no it more liked jealous. Why did Shuichi look at that man like he was asking for permission? He didn't understand it at all. But now he doesn't have time to think about it, he was too worry about what would Shuichi do.  
  
"Sorry everybody, can I talk with Yuki alone for a moment?" Shuichi asked nicely  
  
"All right, talk all you like. But be sure that you will be at your best for today's concert. If not, I am going to kill you." Said K "And just to tell you, I brought a lot of extra bullet today."  
  
"I know that. Don't worry, today concert will be my best." Shuichi reply happily.  
  
And everyone left the two lovers alone include Saki, the one who had said that he would follow Shuichi anywhere today. After leaving the room, all of them press their ears at the door to hear what happened inside.  
  
"Stop it, curious kid. Leave those two alone." Said Saki to the group.  
  
"And why should we have to listen to you. Like you don't want to know what is going on inside that door." K said irritates.  
  
"Sure, I want to know what is going on inside there as well but Shuichi will tell me later. And don't you dare to oppose me." Said Saki, his peaceful aura had changed to black. He gave a look, which every body had to stand away but not K. They were stare at each other like tiger and lion.  
  
***  
  
"What do you want to tell me now, Shuichi?" asked a nervous Yuki. He didn't know what else to say. He wanted Shuichi back to his side, he wanted to trust in his feeling.  
  
"Yuki, do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes, I trust you, if not, I won't be here today." Yuki answered honestly.  
  
"I am really happy when you said that you love me today. I am really do but I can't go back to your side now." Shuichi glanced at the floor to avoid Yuki's look.  
  
"But why, Shuichi? Is it because of that man, did he said that you can't? Why did you have to ask for his permission?" Yuki was now holding Shuichi hand tight.  
  
"It is not because of him, Yuki and I don't need his permission on anything. It is just that I respect him and I own him something I can never repay so I want to do what he think is the best but will you wait for me Yuki?" Shuichi looked at Yuki's eyes when he said that. "I don't know how long this will last but I guess it wouldn't be longer than one month, wait for me one month, I would be back to you after one month. If not, don't wait for me anymore. Find the other who can make you truly happy."  
  
Yuki eyes lid up at this. "I will wait for you, no matter how long. You just need to ask for it. I will wait for you forever if I need to. There will be no other, just only you. I will wait for you. I love you Shuichi." He said and embraces his lover. Shuichi also held him tight then he suddenly remembered something else.  
  
"You are a liar Yuki. How can it be only me when I just leave me for one day and you went out to look for the other girl?" Shuichi was really sad when Saki gave him the report about Yuki that day. He was not sad anymore but he was annoy.  
  
"How? How did you know about that?" the panicking Yuki asked. If it was the other question he could answer but how could he explain this things to his lover?  
  
"It is a secret. Is it something I shouldn't know?"  
  
"Yeah, you shouldn't know that."  
  
"Yeah, you kiss three girls in total, went to the hotel with one of them. Why Yuki? Why didn't you do it? I left you so why did you just leave the poor girl there without even paying for the room?" Asked a cute litter Shuichi.  
  
"You baka. Because I love you, at that time, all I can see is you." Yuki was blushing. He couldn't believe he just said that.  
  
"Thank you, Yuki." He stood on his tiptoe to kiss the other man. They had a long and passion kiss. "Yuki, one last request. Can you not tell anybody about what we talk about. I don't want to answer their questions. That is something I don't want to talk about. Don't ask me anything, Yuki. I will tell you when I can." Shuichi begged.  
  
"I won't ask if you don't want. About the other, I won't tell them. When did I start to share my business with the other people? But I want to know one thing as well."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Who is that guy Saki? Are you staying with him now? What do you feel about him?" he talked in one sentence, the way Shuichi always talked to him.  
  
"That is three question, Yuki. Are you worried? You can say that Saki and I are related. His greater grandparent is my great grandparent's brother so we are distance related and I am staying with him now. Don't worry Yuki, you don't need to be jealous, I think of him as my brother."  
  
"Is that all? Just Brother?" he was really happy inside to hear that.  
  
"Yeah, brother. Quit talking like that, it is annoying." Shuichi answered again.  
  
"I think I should go now. The concert will start in ten minute now and Yuki please don't ask anything about today concert. Whatever happened, don't ask me a reason."  
  
"No, I won't if you don't want. Tell me when you think you can. I will wait for you."  
  
"I love you, Yuki"  
  
"I love you too Shuichi."  
  
And they kiss.  
  
***  
  
When they opened the door, they saw K and Saki still standing and glared at each other.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Shuichi asked  
  
"He wants to listen to your conversation. I just stop him." Answered Saki.  
  
"So, we are lucky that it didn't cause a gun fire. Be careful K, his shooting skill is better than you."  
  
"Who is he anyway?" asked K  
  
"He is Saki Sindou. My distance related and he is the head of Japan police department." A very innocent Shuichi said.  
  
"What, I have never heard you say anything about him." Hiro response  
  
"It didn't come up"  
  
"No wonder he knew we were following them yesterday." Said K. He was quite surprise to learn that. He had heard that the head of police was a really talent man but he had never though that he could be this young. He was no older than twenty-five. And what was he doing at Shuichi's concert. He should have a lot of work to do.  
  
"Did you two back together?" asked Hiro  
  
"No, we are not." Answer Shuichi.  
  
"We should be ready for the concert now. Let's go." He add  
  
***  
  
The concert started as they expect and K had to agree that this was Shuichi's best performance. All the song had perfect until the end. When Shuichi finished the last song they were support to sing that day. Everybody thought that it should be the end of the concert but Shuichi didn't finish at that. He started to talk.  
  
"Minna-san, did you like it? Because today is the special day for me so I want to sing one more song. The song I compose on my own. I put all my heart and my mind onto it. It is my last present for the only girl I love. Please listen. I will perform this song alone." He moveed to Suguru and asked for the keyboard. He knew that all the eye were on him now but he didn't care, he wanted to do this for her.  
  
Yuki stood on the back of the stage with Saki, K and Sakano. He was surprise to hear it. He didn't know that Shuichi loves a girl but didn't Shuichi said that he love Yuki. He wanted to ask about this but he has promise Shuichi he won't ask him anything but there was someone he could asked.  
  
"Saki, do you know about that girl?"  
  
Saki looked at Yuki for a moment and answer. "Yes"  
  
"Who is she?" Yuki was happy to know that the man knew her but he also very nerves to know what the other girl mean to Shuichi.  
  
"My sister." At that time, the music started so everybody attention changed to Shuichi. Although Yuki wanted to ask more but he also wanted to hear the song.  
  
***  
  
"When did you have a girl you love, Shuichi?" Hiro whispered next to him but he didn't answer. He started his song.  
  
You are the light of my life. Your smile has lighten my day. You love me and I love you. So why did you leave me for the land of death.  
  
I wish to follow you. I used to wish I can follow you. You are my everything.  
  
You have ask for my smile at your last moment. I couldn't give you. I don't know how to smile. Maybe it is for the best that you left me. I love you but I hurt you.  
  
I wish to follow you. I used to wish I can follow you. You are my everything.  
  
I wish to see you again. That beautiful smile. Crystal blue eyes.  
  
I want to show you my smile. It used to belong to you. The smile you gave me as your last presence. At last I have learn how to smile. I want to bring the other happiness. Like the way you to me.  
  
I wish to follow you. I used to wish I can follow you. You are my everything.  
  
I couldn't smile then. I have let you down.  
  
I want to tell you. I want to show you. I have fulfill your last wish. At last I can let you go. My beautiful little angel. I love you, I always love you.  
  
I wish to follow you. I used to wish I can follow you. You are my everything.  
  
The song finish and the whole stadium were staying quiet. The song was sad. They could fell the pain that Shuichi was feeling, the pain of losing the one he love.  
  
Yuki stood still, he didn't know that, Shuichi's feeling. He didn't know anything about Shuichi at all. The pain he had been through. Yuki could feel that, Shuichi was hurt deep down. And what was the meaning of all those words? He wanted to know. He wanted Shuichi to share it with him. He looked at Saki next to him. The guy said that she is his sister so he had to know what was her last wish?  
  
"Saki, what is your sister last wish?"  
  
Saki looked at Yuki again and he reply "for Shuichi to find the one he love, the one can make him happy." Yuki didn't know what else he could say. The girl must had loved him a lot to think about his happiness before she die.  
  
***  
  
"Thank you for listening. Today is the anniversary for her death so I want to sing for her. I wish that she could hear my voice in heaven. And this will be my last song."  
  
Shuichi stopped and look around then he gave an announcement: "This will also be my last concert. From now on, I am no longer BAD LUCK vocalist."  
  
To be continue.  
  
At last finish this chapter. I hope you will like this one. I wrote the song myself. I know I suck at it but please go easy on me. I don't know how to write a song so I just wrote what I have to write. Thank you very much to the one who is reading my fics. ^_^ 


	5. The secret part1

Again, Gravitation isn't mine.  
  
I want to thank all of you who had review my work and many thank to point out my mistake. I appreciate it, I want to improve on my writing so please just say so when you find any mistake. It mean a lot to me. Thanx to you all.  
  
I have done some checking on the previous chapter, and change some of them but there is no need to reread it because it's still the same.  
  
What do you mean you are leaving????  
  
Chapter 5: The secret??? Part 1  
  
The stadium was completely in chaos after Shuichi's announcement but the pink head singer didn't say anything else. He left the stage for a good ten seconds after that. Leaving Hiro and Suguru behind but Hiro followed Shuichi immediately.  
  
***  
  
Behind the stage, Sakano was crying like crazy while K was holding his gun and shooting everywhere. They really don't know what is Shuichi doing? Doing something like that without going through them, just make the decision all by himself. K followed Shuichi while Sakano was busy to handle the fans with Suguru.  
  
So this is what you mean by don't ask anything about the concert today. Thought Yuki.  
  
"Shuichi what are you trying to do this time? Look outside, saying something like that without discus the matter with us first. Do you know what are we feeling?" Hiro questioned after he caught up with Shuichi. He didn't understand Shuichi's action there days. Shuichi had changed into a cold heartless bastard, after all, he had broken up with Yuki, lying to all of them, and now he said that he quit Bad Luck. He really wanted to trust his best friend but Shuichi reaction made him thought otherwise. He was confused so at least he wanted to hear the singer's answer in this matter.  
  
"Sorry Hiro but I lose my interest in singing now. I want to become the singer in the first place because I want to sing for her. There is no reason for me to do it now." Shuichi answered calmly. He didn't want to argue with Hiro. He had more importance thing to do than this.  
  
"Who is she and why didn't you tell me about her?" Hiro asked when the other arrived next to them. He didn't know what else to say to the singer. He was so distance with all of them even to Yuki and he also noticed that Shuichi didn't smile there day, it liked the smile had disappeared completely. There was a lyric of the song as well, what with didn't know how to smile? There were many questions he wanted to ask Shuichi but didn't know how.  
  
"I think it is all right for me to tell you this. She was my fiancée we were support to marry when I turned 18 but she died before that." Shuichi said when they arrived at their changing room. The other people followed them closely, even K didn't say anything when he heard Hiro question. He wanted to know the answered himself and it looked like Shuichi will give the answer they wanted really soon so he stayed quiet until now.  
  
"I am sorry to hear that but it is not the real reason isn't it? I don't know anything about her and I don't know why you choose to become a singer in the first place but I know you love being a singer, I can feel it when we are on the stage together. Please tell me Shuichi, I want to help you." Hiro was begging for the pink head to tell him.  
  
Everybody stood in silence to listen to Hiro and Shuichi's conversation. Learned that the singer had a girl he loved was surprise but that's not all, she was his fiancée as well and Shuichi chose to become a singer also because of her. It didn't make sense to them at all, the Shuichi they knew so well was an innocent child, he knew nothing other than singing and babbling about Yuki all the time. He didn't support to know any of this. If what was written on the song was the true then Shuichi had been through hell and came back to life.  
  
"You are right Hiro, I do love singing but I have more importance thing to do other than singing around all day." He didn't know how to answer the red head so he decided to say the true.  
  
"So you are saying you have more importance thing to do than singing. What is that? Please explain yourself." Demanded K. For the first time after arriving, he said something.  
  
"That is my business, I don't want to talk about it." Shuichi answered forcefully.  
  
"Oh, your business, I see so is that related to him." He pointed at Saki who was standing on the corner of the room and listened quietly all those time.  
  
"I know I am right about it. It is really strange for him to be here. He is an importance person with a lot of things to do so don't tell me because he wants to hear your concert because I won't believe it." K remarked and every single person in the room turned their attention toward Saki.  
  
Decided to step in at that moment, Saki got close to Shuichi and hugged him from behind. "You are good, K. I will tell you that you are right. It is because of me that he is quitting Bad Luck. I don't want any of you around him. Is that good enough? Because Shuichi will be mine and mine alone." His voice turned cold when he said the last part. Nobody dared to say anything else. That voice wasn't only cold but also emotionless. It was telling people that if they dared to oppose him, he would kill them one by one.  
  
The atmosphere remained silence for along time until there was a loud noise of glass breaking the next door.  
  
***  
  
I am listening to him singing his heart out for the first time since I knew him. It is not that he didn't sing with all him heart before but there is something difference this time. From the way he is singing, every words, every movement of his I can tell that he is not only singing with all his heart but his soul and his mind as well. It is magnificent; I can't bring myself to look anywhere else other than the stage he is singing on now. He is pouring his heart out and I understand it. He is thinking about her now, about their happy moment, the way she mean to him and their last moment together. Suddenly I fell jealous on my heart. I knew Shuichi love me now but it can't change what he felt for her, she will always a part of his memory like the way his sensei always remain inside of me. I also want to curse the girl for leaving Shuichi behind and left him to deal with the lost of love for all those time.  
  
Shuichi, who are you? I don't know anything about you anymore, first it is Saki and now his sister. I want to ask you so many thing but you won't answer me now, I know that. I hope that one day you will trust me enough to tell me all the secret of your. I want to know how did you like before she left you? I want to know the reason why you didn't know how to smile then, why did you hurt her when you love her? There is many why but I wonder when can I ask you?  
  
You asked me to wait for you for one month. I am so happy to hear it because you still love me and you want to come back to me but why one month? What will happen in this one month? I don't understand it, the only thing I know now is I will wait for you even after one month because I know that whenever you will be, you still want to be with me. Shuichi, I know nothing about you.  
  
The song has finished a while ago and once again, I surprise to hear that he will quite Bad Luck. I admit that I don't know anything about him but there is one thing I am sure about is his love for the band. He loves to sing so why is he doing it now? I follow him when he left the stage. I stand there to listen to his and Hiro's argument, after learning that she was Shuichi's fiancée, I become to hate the girl more. I know that it is wrong to do so but I am jealous of her, the feeling I shouldn't have. I fell disgusting about myself now but the feeling doesn't go away that easy. The moment Saki hugs Shuichi, I feel like going crazy. I want to say that Shuichi is mine, just the same way he do during that concert. I want to break Saki apart and get my Shuichi back but then Shuichi doesn't feel anything for the guy other than respect that why I shouldn't interfere in this mater when he is having a lot of explain to do. The silence of the room is annoying me for the first time so when there is a loud noise in the next room, I feel relieve.  
  
***  
  
I ran for the door to the next room when I hear the noise. I can feel that Saki is following me and the other is doing the same after a second. That room is where we are support to be when the concert finish but Hiro stop me before I have a change to do so. I thank him for that now. My mind is telling me that there is danger waiting for me the other side of the door but I don't care about it. I had been in the worst situation than this.  
  
Open the door in the quick movement, I step inside followed by the other. I saw Saki is holding his gun next to me. The only though going through my mind is that this is too soon to happen and it shouldn't be in here of all the place but I don't have a choice for that. There standing in the middle of the room is the one person I can't forget even in a million years. He is standing there, still the same as the last time I saw him. The dark eyes are looking right at me and make me feel sick. I want to kill him right there and now but it is impossible, the other are with me now, I should think of them first. Strange, I should care less about the other before, the only one I care about is Saki and his sister but now, there are many people I want to protect. I really change a lot the past four years.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, here you are. I am planning on looking for you but you save me time. For that I thank you." He was wearing black and his hand was holding the sword but that was not the first thing anyone would notice about him. The first thing anybody would look at was the long scare on his left cheek.  
  
"Same here, you save me the trouble to look for you." Shuichi answered calmly before anybody could say anything. The other was standing still and looked at Shuichi and the man.  
  
"Still as cold as ever, I thought that you have changed but I guess not." He said mockingly.  
  
"What do you want today?" Shuichi asked and stared at the guy.  
  
"Just want to see you. Frankly, I am quite surprise to know that you are a singer now. Is it fun to be a singer, Shuichi?" He emphasized when he said the name. "So, it is your name now. You've change quite a lot. It is not only the name but the appearance as well, I am quite impress with your work. It takes me quite along time to search for you." He smiled.  
  
"Didn't you see enough of me when I was on the stage?" asked Shuichi.  
  
"Yeah, quite enough. As I though, you know I will be there and you still go on the stage like there is nothing will happened. I can shoot you, you know?"  
  
"You won't do that" Shuichi said firmly.  
  
"And why not?  
  
"We both know why so there is no need to answer."  
  
"Oh, well. You are right. Just want to send my regard today. The next time we meet, you will die, remember that Shuichi. Oh and my friend want to have some fun with you. Please look after him for me." Shuichi turned and noticed that the man was not alone, neat to him was a shorter man, he had a look of the killer.  
  
"And the song is really good, It is nice to know that I am the cause of your depress over there years." He shout before jumped out of the window, leaving Shuichi and his friend with the other man.  
  
Shuichi tried to ignore what he said and turned to Saki. "Can you take all of them away? I will follow you after I finish my business here."  
  
"No, we are not leaving you with that man. We are not going anywhere." Hiro said worry.  
  
"He is right, I won't leave you here alone." K comment.  
  
"Shuichi, I am not leaving you here." Yuki looked at his lover when he said that.  
  
"Thank you, but there is no need to worry about me, I will be fine on my own. No I will be more than fine." Answered Shuichi. His voice turned cold when he said the last part. "Take care of them for me, Saki." Shuichi said without looking at them.  
  
"I will, Shuichi, hurry and finish it here. I will wait for you at Yuki's place." Saki said and forced everybody left the room even if they didn't want to. He made sure that they were all out before him.  
  
When everyone left the room, Shuichi turned to the other guy and gave an evil smile.  
  
"Lets the fun begin"  
  
***  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing? Left him with that man alone in that room." Yuki was questioning Saki when he left the room. He didn't want to leave but the man eyes said that Shuichi will be fine and there was no chance that the man would lest Shuichi in danger. For a short time knew him, Yuki had a feeling that the man also love Shuichi a lot, maybe more than just a friend.  
  
"There is more of him than that, don't underestimate Shuichi, you don't know about him like I do. If you are staying there, you will be on his way. He will have to worry about you so stop complaining and go back to your apartment and wait for him."  
  
"Why did you choose my apartment of all the place?"  
  
"Shuichi will tell you why? Don't ask me that question because it is what I think Shuichi will do. Lets get into your car. You do have a car, don't you K?"  
  
"Yes, I have my car with me today but stop bossing around. It is getting on my nerve. I don't like people bossing around me even you." K looked angry, there wasn't anyone dared to order him doing anything and he didn't take order from anyone so why did he listen to what the younger told him to. He felt strange since he met Saki. He noticed how perfect the man look. From the dark blue eyes to the brow hair of his and that strong body as well. The man looked good enough to eat. He was really something.  
  
"So why did you always do what I said? It is not like you at all and care to tell me why do you always stare at me? Don't tell me you fell something about me K" Didn't even turn around to look at K when he said that. He continued his way to the exit.  
  
"Not in a million year." K shouted that made the other turned to him. They were too busy to think about Shuichi to hear what the other two was talking about therefore they couldn't understand anything.  
  
***  
  
They arrived at Yuki's place after one hour. It took them nearly half of that time to get out of the building when all the fans were outside to wait for Shuichi. They wonder how could the boy left the building that day.  
  
When Yuki opened the door, his sister and brother came to great him. He had forgotten all about them. After told them that he would prefer to come to Shuichi's concert alone, they had agree to wait at his apartment.  
  
"Mika, Tatsuha, are you still here? Why don't you leave already?" Yuki didn't want to face them at this time.  
  
"I want to wait for you Eiri. Please tell us what had happened and why are they here?" Mika pointed at the other.  
  
"Make them leave" Saki told Yuki quietly.  
  
"I am fine now. I will talk to you the other time. Just leave me alone now. I have something else to do." Yuki tried to make them to leave. It wasn't just because Saki told him to do that, he didn't want to talk about Shuichi to the other.  
  
His sister and brother gave him a look. Yuki looked better than before so the meeting with Shuichi shouldn't go that bad. They decided to do what he said and left.  
  
They waited for the other half an hour before Shuichi came back. When Yuki opened the door for him, he noticed that the boy had changed to his usual clothes. Letting the boy in, he felt that there was something different about him but he just couldn't figure it out. Shuichi followed him to the room and looked at every one. They all looked at him and waited for him to say something. Hiro was the one who broke the silence.  
  
"What had happened just now? We want to know."  
  
Before anyone couldn't say anything and even before Shuichi could answer, Saki said.  
  
"Take off your clothes, Shuichi."  
  
Every one looked at him strangely. They didn't expect that to come. What does this guy think he is doing?  
  
"You pervert, Saki." Shuichi shout back. He didn't want to take his clothes off now. Why didn't Saki understand it? The guy knew him well enough to know that.  
  
"If you don't take it off, I will have to do it then" He walked to where Shuichi was standing.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Yuki asked, he was amazed when he heard what the man said. He wasn't about to let the other man toke the clothes of the man he love off in front of every one else. No, he didn't permit to do so even no body was there.  
  
Saki didn't answer Yuki, he walked pass to Shuichi.  
  
"Are you going to do it or I will help you to do it? Choose one." He said.  
  
"I will do it." He said when he looked at Saki's eyes. Shuichi knew there was nothing he could do to stop this so he started to unbutton his shirt. The other didn't know what to say when he saw what Shuichi was doing.  
  
Yuki dropped the cigarette he was smoking.  
  
When Shuichi's shirt was on the floor, all of them had a good look at his shoulder. There was a long cut on his shoulder. The shirt on the floor was full of blood. They didn't see it before because Shuichi was wearing his jacket outside.  
  
"What has happened to you, Shuichi?" Yuki asked. He had felt there was something different about Shuichi the moment ago.  
  
Shuichi looked at him and said.  
  
"I fight with that guy and get injured. There is nothing to worry about."  
  
If Yuki wanted to ask anything else, he didn't get a chance because Saki started to talk.  
  
"Worst than I thought. Tell me how did this happen. That guy isn't strong enough to do this to you." He didn't think this could happened, if he knew that, there is no way he would let Shuichi out of his side.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I will be fine. This injured won't kill me."  
  
Decided to ask later, Saki didn't ask anything else. There was no need for the other to know the reason. "Let treat your wound first."  
  
After the wound was treated, Saki looked at Shuichi and told him to take a rest.  
  
"You should take a rest now. I can explain everything to them. I know you well enough to answer all of their question."  
  
"He is right, Shuichi. You should take a rest for now. You look tired." Yuki said. He was worry about his lover. "You can use my room."  
  
"Ok, I will listen to you two." And Shuichi went to the Yuki's bedroom. Leaving Saki to handle his friend and lover.  
  
***  
  
K, Hiro and Yuki remained in the room with Saki. They wanted to hear what the man would talk about.  
  
"So what do you want to know about?"  
  
To be continue.  
  
Why don't you tell me what you want to know? ^_^ I will write the second part really soon. 


End file.
